Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Worlds
by kanjitai
Summary: Xolurn, a young Keyblade Apprentice is preparing for his first solo mission. However what starts out as a normal mission soon turns into a crisis that threatens to destroy the barriers between worlds. With trusty Keyblade in hand and the Kingdom Compass to point his way Xolurn travels from world to world, trying to find the a way to stop the end. But will he or will all fall?


Chapter One

Xolurn let out a contented sigh as he stretched out on the grass. He should have been training but on a beautiful day like this he just found it hard to. If his master caught him slacking off again who knew what the punishment would be? For sure it wouldn't be anything evil. After all his master was a Keyblade Master after all but that didn't mean it wouldn't be harsh.

Xolurn started to remember the last time he had been caught slacking off. He had been punished with a most unusual training session. He had been forced to fight Neutrals for hours. A Neutral was a strange being that was somehow born when a Heartless was created but they were beings of light. They were perfect training opponents because of their aversion to killing the innocent but they had no problem fighting and most importantly, teaching lazy Keyblade Apprentices a lesson or two.

He shook the memory from his head. Hopefully that wouldn't happen again but if it did he wasn't worried. He was a skilled Keyblade Apprentice who could easily defeat a hundred of the Neutrals with little to no effort. In fact that last time he had defeated all the Neutrals his master had summoned. Xolurn smiled as he remembered the look of shock on his master's face.

Clearly his master hadn't thought he could defeat that many Neutrals so quickly. "What are you doing," a female voice asked. Xolurn opened his eyes to a truly beautiful sight. Standing over him was a young woman.

She was slightly short with blue eyes and blonde hair. "Earth to Xolurn. Are you in there?" "Yes, I'm in here," replied Xolurn. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She gave a shrug. "You had this dreamy look on your face," replied the young woman. "I thought I must have awakened you from a pretty good dream." Xolurn sat up and shook his head. "No, just a really good rest," said Xolurn.

"So what brings you out here Canala?" "I got done with my training early," replied Canala. "So I thought I see if you wanted to go into town. But I see you haven't even started your training yet." "Who could train on a beautiful day like this," asked Xolurn. "Besides someone as good as me doesn't need to train."

Canala rolled her eyes. "You better be careful. You don't want the master catching you saying that," said Canala. Xolurn gave a nod. "You have a point but how is the master going to find out," asked Xolurn.

Canala couldn't hide her smile. She pointed over to a nearby tree. Resting on one of the branches was a hawk. On its chest was a white heart with a golden x through the middle of it. It was the mark of a Neutral.

The hawk looked right at Xolurn before it took flight and flew towards the castle. "Oh that cannot be good," said Xolurn.

"Would you stop laughing," Xolurn asked while he gazed towards the castle where the hawk had just flown off to. "I can't help it," replied Canala between laughs. "It's just so funny." "How is it funny," asked Xolurn. "Do you have any idea what the master is going to do to me when he finds out I was slacking off again?"

Canala shook her head no. She had no idea but she did have some advice to give. She always did. "You should just go and see the master," said Canala. "The longer it takes for the master to find you the worser the punishment will be." He gave her a look. "I know, worser isn't a word but it fits and you know what I mean."

Xolurn let out a sigh and it wasn't a contented one. He knew she was right. The longer he put this off the worse it would be. "You might as well go into town and have some fun than," said Xolurn. "I'm sure this will take a while."

Canala gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, if not a little sore," said Canala as she walked away. With a resigned look on his face Xolurn headed towards the castle and the fate that awaited him inside.

Xolurn took a seat on the floor, sweat dripping from his brow. His punishment had been harsh. He knew it would be. What he hadn't expected was what form the punishment would take. Xolurn would have preferred the Neutrals over what he had to fight.

Heck, Heartless or Nobodies would have been better than his current opponent. Xolurn heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see his master walking towards him. Master Dov was a very short man with hazel colored eyes and blonde hair. Every inch of available skin was covered in tattoos but despite his tough looks Master Dov was actually a nice guy.

That was unless he was your sparring partner. If that was the case then all bets were off. "Are you done catching your breath," asked Master Dov with a smile on his face. It was the kind of smile that gave you a hint something was about to happen. Whether that something was good or bad was up to the man giving him the smile. Xolurn made the mistake of nodding that he was okay. He barely had time to dodge his master's attack.

The two resumed their sparring, much to Xolurn's chagrin. After another hour of sparring his master held up a white towel. It was the agreed upon sign. The sparring session was over. Xolurn took a seat on the floor again.

Before he dismissed his Keyblade he cast a cure spell on himself. It restored his stamina to the state it had been in before his match. Too bad it didn't get rid of the smell. Only hot water, soap, and a good scrubbing would do that. His master did the same thing and took a seat beside him.

"Now what was that about you not needing any more training," asked his master with a grin on his face. He returned his master's grin. "Okay, I get your point," replied Xolurn.

"I won't skip my training sessions anymore." "That's good to hear," said Master Dov. "You'll need as much practice as you can get before your first mission." Before Xolurn could ask a question Master Dov asked one of his own, "Isn't Canala waiting for you?" Xolurn quickly remembered that he had sent Canala on ahead into town, fully intending to join her when he was done with his meeting.

He quickly asked Master Dov to dismiss him and once he had permission to leave he made his way to his room. After a shower and a change of clothes he was on his way into town.

"It's about time you got here," said Canala as Xolurn walked up to the city gate. "Another hour or two and I would have started to worry." "Most of the time I would say you worry too much," said Xolurn. "But this time I think your concerns were right." Canala called her keyblade and cast a spell known as scan on Xolurn.

The spell was used to reveal information about the being it was cast on. Such as elemental weaknesses and current health. What it revealed had her a little worried. "That's not a smart thing to do Xolurn," said Canala. "If your hurt and need to rest, you should rest.

While cure can heal you and restore your stamina it can't undo the trauma that you've suffered." "I know that," said Xolurn. "But I'm not hurt that bad." He winced slightly as a pain coursed through his side. Canala just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but remember I did warn you," said Canala. "Don't blame me if you pass out." With that said the two entered the city. "Why are you so messed up anyway," asked Canala. "I don't remember any of my fights with the Neutrals being that bad.

Not even the more powerful ones." "Maybe it's because I didn't fight any Neutrals this time," said Xolurn. She gave him a questioning look. "I had to spar with the master." Canala couldn't help herself and a laugh slipped out.

At first Xolurn couldn't help but be annoyed but laughter being contagious and all it wasn't long before he joined in. "Hopefully this time you learned your lesson," said Canala. "Don't bet on it," said Xolurn. "I may do it again on purpose." "Why would you do that," asked Canala.

Xolurn smiled and said, "So I can fight him again." Canala hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. That's when Xolurn let out a laugh of his own. "Don't worry Canala. I'm not that stupid."

That's when he noticed her smiling. "Don't say it." "Say what," asked Canala with a sly grin on her face. "You know perfectly well what," replied Xolurn. "You were going to try and trick me into saying I was stupid."

"Yes I was," said Canala. "But your obviously too smart for me." "Dam right," said Xolurn with his head held high. "It's a shame really," said Canala. "What is," asked Xolurn honestly wanting to know.

"That you're so far out of my league," replied Canala. Xolurn stopped in his tracks and his mouth dropped open. She had tricked him after all. "Stand there like that and it won't be long until you catch a fly or two." "That does it," said Xolurn as he finally recovered.

Sensing what was coming Canala started to run ahead with Xolurn chasing close behind, smiles were on both their faces as they ran further into the city.

As Xolurn went further into the city with Canala he began to notice something. The people were moving around in a hurried manner. It looked like they were preparing for something. He knew he should know what they were preparing for but for the life of him he couldn't remember. "I wonder what's going on," Xolurn asked aloud.

"Are you serious," asked Canala. "You really don't remember?" Xolurn just shook his head. "That sparring session with Master Dov must have scrambled your brain." "Can't scramble what's already addled," said Xolurn with a smile on his face.

Canala laughed. "That's true," said Canala. "But I still can't believe that you would forget about the Star Light Festival." Xolurn could barely believe it himself. He had forgotten all about it after all.

Even though he had slacked off here and there he had been training hard of late. Mostly so he could go on his first mission and secondly so as not to fall too far behind Canala. "I've been training too hard," said Xolurn. "That's the only way I could forget something like that." Canala smiled and said, "If you can call napping a form of training."

Xolurn gave her a playful push. "I just hope I get back before it's over," said Xolurn. Canala gave him a questioning look. "The master is sending me on my first mission," explained Xolurn with a smile on his face. Canala let out a cry of joy as she hug tackled him.

He was so surprised by her act that he stumbled backward and fell over, taking Canala with him. A few people in the streets saw this and did their best not to laugh. After a minute of untangling themselves from one another the two got back to their feet. "I'm glad to see your so happy for me."

"I am," said Canala. "But I'll admit I might have went a little overboard. Xolurn gave her a look. "Just a little," asked Xolurn. "I think you might have given me a bruise or broke a rib, I'm not sure."

"Oh, suck it up," said Canala with a smile on her face. "Did the master say where he was sending you?" Xolurn shook his head no. "No, he didn't say," replied Xolurn. "But it can't be someplace too dangerous.

After all it will be my first mission alone." "I could always come with you," said Canala. He immediately wanted to say no but thought better of it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings but at the same time he didn't want her to come along. He wanted to do this himself.

So, Honesty being the best policy and all he just told her that. In carefully selected words of course. She gave him a smile. "I kind of figured you would want to do this alone but I had to offer. Just promise me one thing.

"And what would that be," asked Xolurn. "That you'll come back safe," replied Canala. Xolurn gave her a smile and said, "Of course I'll come back safe. After all what's the worst that could happen?"

Xolurn realized his mistake as soon as he spoke. But before he could correct himself Canala spoke up. "You never say something like that," said Canala. "Not unless you want Murphy to show up. You know how he loves to enforce his law."

"Your right," said Xolurn. "I never should have said that. I bet I've jinxed myself now." "That's yet to be seen," said Canala. "Don't worry about it.

Let's enjoy our day together." He gave her a nod. His mission wasn't until the morning. There was no point in worrying the day away. So instead he decided to enjoy his day with the woman he loved.

His mind seemed to go blank after that thought had crossed it's path. It was if he'd hit a mental wall when he thought that. Had he thought that? Had he really admitted to himself that he loved her? He was still doing mental gymnastics when Canala said something to him but he was so distracted that he didn't notice her talking. "Hey, did you hear me," asked Canala as she waved her hand in front of his face.

That snapped him out of his trance but he was still speechless for a few moments after coming back to reality. "I know you said your already addled but I think something made it worse." "Maybe so," was all Xolurn was able to get out. "I think I know what will get you out of your trance," said Canala as she grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into town. When Xolurn saw where Canala was taking him he couldn't help but break all the way out of his stupor.

After a fun filled day at the Plaza the two headed back to the castle. In fact Xolurn had wanted to stay longer but Canala had dragged him away from his favorite game at the Plaza's Arcade. "But why do we have to head back," asked Xolurn. "It's not even dark out yet." "I know that," said Canala.

"That's exactly why we need to head back now." He gave her a questioning look. "Your first mission is tomorrow. Do you really want to be tired for that?" That's when it dawned on him.

She was right as always but he wasn't about to admit it. "You're not my mother," said Xolurn with a little more spite than need be. She let go of his hand and took a step back from him. "Your right," said Canala. "I don't know why I go out of my way to look after you."

"Maybe it's my charming good looks," said Xolurn with a cocky smile on his face. Canala couldn't help herself and laughed. "What's so funny," asked Xolurn with one raised eyebrow. "You are," replied Canala. "Or what you said is.

I must look after you because of your looks. Because it's certainly not your skills that I'm attracted to." Xolurn's right eye twitched slightly. Had she just insulted him with a smile on her face? "Was that a shot at me," asked Xolurn, still not believing what she had said.

"Yes it was," replied Canala. "I'm surprised you picked up on it. You normally have to have things spelled out for you." Now his blood was beginning to boil. How had things spiraled into this?

They had been having a fun day together and now they were fighting or were about to. He held out his hand and summoned his keyblade. Canala just smiled as she summoned hers. The two then took a fighting stance and readied for the fight that was to come.

After a few moments it was painfully clear that Canala was the better fighter. No matter what Xolurn did he couldn't get inside her guard. She took a step back and held her Keyblade out in front of her in a defensive position. "Have you had enough yet," asked Canala. "Because if not I have plenty more humble pie to serve you."

That did it. Xolurn was done playing nice. He began to send fireballs screaming towards Canala. At first she just deflected them with her keyblade but Xolurn just picked up his rate of fire. Soon she started doing exactly what he wanted her to do, dodging and moving closer.

She was falling for his ruse. At this point Xolurn appeared to be focusing purely on attack. Leaving his defense completely open. It was too much of a temptation. Even a skilled warrior like Canala couldn't pass up a chance like this.

When she was close enough to strike she raised her keyblade and readied to attack. That's when a smile broke out on Xolurn's sweat soaked face. When Canala saw that face she knew she had made a mistake. Xolurn cast aeroga, causing a strong wind to throw Canala into the air but more importantly it separated her from her Keyblade. He was quickly on the move as soon as she went airborne, aiming to get to the spot where she would land or crash as the case would be.

She hit the ground hard. So hard that she forget all about summoning her Keyblade back to her hand. By the time the thought crossed her mind she felt cold steel against her throat. "And that's match," said Xolurn. She just stared back at him, not saying a single thing.

A few moments passed before she admitted defeat. He dismissed his keyblade and offered her his hand. She brushed it aside and got to her feet. She quickly made her way towards the castle, not saying a single word to Xolurn before she left. "Just great," Xolurn said aloud.

He still wondered how things had spiraled into this. He let out a sigh as he headed towards the castle. He was tired and sore. Not to mention he was completely confused. Women were a mystery and if countless generations of men before him couldn't figure it out in their lifetimes he wouldn't figure it out anytime soon with only one decade and some change under his belt.

Xolurn shifted in his bed, trying to hide his face from the ray of sun that streamed through his window but no matter where he repositioned himself the ray found him again and again. With a groan he got out of bed. As the water from the shower hit his face he started to remember the night before. Why had Canala gotten so mad at him? All he had wanted to do was stay at the arcade a little while longer.

He had pulled late nights before followed by early mornings. She knew that. So why had she gotten upset this time? Could it have been because he had beat her in their fight? No, that couldn't be it.

She had started to get mad before the fight. After all that's how the fight had started in the first place. It was too early for this. His mind never worked well until after he had breakfast. After his shower he changed into his clothes and headed down to the kitchen.

As he got closer to the kitchen he could smell something good and hear people talking. Master Dov and Canala must have already started cooking. As he entered the kitchen he saw them sitting at the table, platters of hot food between them. Canala had just finished making herself a plate when she noticed Xolurn walking into the kitchen. "Please excuse me Master, I think I'll take my meal in my room," said Canala as she grabbed her plate and made ready to leave.

Xolurn tried to say something to her as she left but she just breezed past him. He just stood there for several moments after she left, a confused look on his face. When he turned back around he saw his master pouring two cups of coffee.

"So, what was that all about," asked Master Dov. Although Dov already knew he wanted to hear it from Xolurn's mouth. "I wish I knew," replied Xolurn as he took a cup of coffee and a seat. "From the looks of it I say you two had a fight," said Master Dov as he took a sip of his coffee. "Either that or you two had a lover's quarrel."

Xolurn almost choked on his coffee when his master said that. Master Dov let out a hearty laugh when he saw his apprentice choking on his morning drink. "Looks like I hit the nail right on the head. "We didn't have a lover's quarrel," Xolurn said strongly. "Then what did you two have," asked Master Dov.

Xolurn let out a sigh and said, "I wish I knew. The whole thing just doesn't make sense to me." His master motioned for him to explain. Xolurn took a sip of his coffee and prepared to tell his story.

After hearing Xolurn's story Master Dov couldn't help but let out another hearty laugh. "It's not funny," said Xolurn. "Oh, I disagree," said Master Dov with a smile on his face. "I take it you have some advice for me then," asked Xolurn. His master gave him a nod of his head before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, are you going to share?" "Eventually," said Master Dov with a big grin still on his face. Xolurn hated when his master did this. Taunting him with an answer. Just when Xolurn felt like he was about to burst his master spoke.

"You should go and apologize to her," said Master Dov. Xolurn's mouth fell open which earned another hearty laugh from his master. "Master, you can't possibly be serious," said Xolurn. "I couldn't be more serious," said Master Dov. "But why do I have to apologize," asked Xolurn.

"I didn't even do anything wrong." "When it comes to women that really doesn't matter," said Master Dov. "But more importantly than her being a woman is her being your friend. Do you really want to leave things the way they are now?" Xolurn hated to admit it but his master was right.

"But what about my mission," asked Xolurn. "For the time being this is your mission," replied Master Dov. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take my meal outside this morning. It's looking to be a beautiful day. Would you like to join me?"

Xolurn just shook his head no. He needed some time alone to think. Master Dov gave a nod of his head as he picked up his plate and headed outside, leaving Xolurn to his thoughts and his empty stomach. Might as well eat, Xolurn thought to himself. No point in thinking on an empty stomach.

After he finished his breakfast and cleaned up his dishes he found himself dreading going to Canala's room. Why he felt that way he wasn't sure. It wasn't like she was going to kill him. Though it did feel that way as he started down the hall towards her room. When he got to her door he found it open.

That was a good sign. Canala only left her door open when she was in the mood to talk. Still he knocked before he entered. The last thing he needed was her to be mad at him about something else. Although at least with this he would understand the reason why. He heard her call out for him to enter. He took a deep breath and stepped in.

Canala's room was surprisingly girly. You wouldn't think she even liked pink with the way she acted most of the time. "Why are you gawking," asked Canala. Xolurn turned to see her sitting at a desk by the window. She had positioned it in such a way that one would be able to enjoy the sunlight but not be overwhelmed by it.

"I was just admiring your tastes in furniture arrangement," replied Xolurn. "It's much better than my room." Canala smiled. "That's true. Your room looks like a monkey decorated it."

He decided to let that jab pass. The last thing he wanted was to start another fight and sometimes letting someone get a free punch in could help the healing process begin. "Do you mind if I take a seat," asked Xolurn while gesturing towards the end of her bed. Part of him hoped she say no. At the head of her bed were many different kinds of stuffed animals.

Canala collected them from the worlds she had visited. She had more than anyone should rightly need. They were cute, if you were into that kind of thing. Xolurn wasn't. In fact they just plain creeped him out.

Canala knew this and it was most likely the reason she said yes. "So, what brings you to this part of the castle," asked Canala as she turned back to the book on her desk. "Do I need a reason to visit with a friend," asked Xolurn. A brief smile flashed across Canala's face. That was a good sign.

Deciding now was as good a time as any he said it. Canala turned around in her chair, a look of shock on her face. She wasn't sure if she had heard him right. "What did you say," she asked, still not believing what her ears had heard. "I said I was sorry," he repeated without making eye contact.

Hearing him say that one word was all she had wanted to hear but even so she decided to have some fun with him. "Do you know why your apologizing," asked Canala while trying to hide the grin in her voice. She didn't do very well at hiding it despite her efforts. He started to squirm. It was hard enough for him to say it the first time. Now she wanted him to say it again?

He picked a spot on the wall to focus on while he tried to summon up the courage to say it again. Canala was enjoying watching him squirm. She might have lost the battle but she was going to win the war. She was wondering how long she should let him stew for when she felt eyes watching her from the window. She turned to see her master's Neutral sitting on the window seal.

It looked her right in the eye. In her mind she heard her master say, "That's enough. I think you should let the poor boy off the hook. After all he does have other work to do." Canala gave a nod towards the hawk that she understood.

With that acknowledgement it flew off. She turned back to Xolurn just as his mouth started to open. "I accept," said Canala. He turned to look her in the eye, a look of relief evident on his face. "Thank you," said Xolurn.

"You had no idea how hard it was to say that the first time around." "Your right, I don't," said Canala. "Now than. Let's make sure you have everything packed for your first mission."

Xolurn was so grateful that Canala had decided to help him pack. If not for her he would have rushed off with keyblade in hand and only that. He hadn't told her that but when she had asked what he had packed already his silence had spoken volumes. "I can't believe you," Canala said in shock. "Did you think people would just give you free stuff in the other worlds?"

"I thought they might," replied Xolurn. "After all, don't people shower the hero with gifts, wine, and virgins?" A sharp pain blossomed to life in his arm. He let out a cry of pain and started rubbing his arm where she had hit him. "I didn't say I would take the last offering.

After all I only have eyes for one girl." A smile flashed across Canala's face. "Come on great hero," said Canala. "I need you to be serious. Now, were you serious about running off with just your keyblade?"

Xolurn just nodded his head. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her forehead. "Well at least your being honest. Let's go to the supply room. Everything we need should be there."

The supply room was hands down the biggest room in the castle. Even bigger than the Great Hall. It would have taken Xolurn forever to find all he needed in the vast room or at least a couple of hours. But with Canala's help it only took an hour. "There we go.

I think that's everything you'll need." "And then some," said Xolurn. "How do you expect me to carry all this stuff?" She gave him a look that seemed to say, what the hell and are you serious at the same time. He just smiled at her as he pulled out a piece of chalk from his pocket.

He then began to draw a circle around the supplies that Canala had helped him gather. When he was done he placed the chalk back in his pocket and took a few steps back. With a few words and a click of his fingers the supplies began to sink into the circle that he had drawn around them. They would be safe and secure in a pocket dimension, ready to be summoned whenever he would need them. "All those supplies nearly filled my sub space.

Are you sure I needed it all?" "Better to be safe than sorry," replied Canala. "And are you serious? Is your sub space really almost full only after putting a few things in it?" "That was more than just a few," exclaimed Xolurn.

"I can only hold about eighty items at one time. Anymore and I start to use up my mana." Canala did her best not to smile or laugh. She could hold twice that many items without any trouble. But at one time she had only been able to hold eighty as well.

With their business done in the supply room they headed towards the Great Hall. As they drew closer they could hear raised voices that were in the middle of an argument. One of the voices belonged to their master. The other voice was one the two apprentices just couldn't place. They rounded the corner in time to see an unknown man take a swing at Master Dov.

Master Dov easily dodged the swing. Years of fighting the forces of darkness had turned him into a skilled fighting machine. The only time that skilled fighting machine slowed down was when he sparred with someone he knew and that was only if they had improved. Otherwise he would whoop them good and make it quite clear how easy it was for him.

The unknown man turned to face Master Dov. His pale blue eyes flared with an anger and hatred that Xolurn had never seen before. "You son of a bitch," cursed the unknown man.

"Hold still." "And why would I do that," asked Master Dov. "So I can kill you," screamed the unknown man. In a flash of light a deformed keyblade appeared in the unknown man's hand. Xolurn took a step back.

Not because of the danger that this man posed but what he sensed. When he first saw the unknown man he had sensed something but hadn't been able to put his finger on it. Now he knew what it was. It was evil.

While Xolurn was sweating bullets Master Dov's expression remained the same, calm. One didn't become a keyblade master by losing their calm in the face of evil but Xolurn still wondered how his master could stay so calm. "Please put your weapon away Rude," asked Master Dov. "There is no reason for us to fight."

Rude raised his keyblade and pointed it at Master Dov. "That's bullshit and you know it," yelled Rude. "Because of you… Rude just trailed off, his keyblade slumping with his head. Master Dov raised his hand and pointed his palm towards Rude. He said a few words and in a flash of light Rude was teleported away.

Master Dov turned to his students and saw the question on their faces. "Not now," is all he said. He motioned towards the double doors that lead into the Grand Hall. Without a sound they opened wide enough for the three to enter side by side. Once they were all inside the doors swung closed behind them.

At the end of the room sat a large throne that was segmented into three sections. Two of the three sections had been vacant for a long time. Ever since the other masters had left. Master Dov took a seat in the central segment. Xolurn and Canala took a knee in front of him and waited for his signal to rise.

"Now you two that's quite enough," said Master Dov. "You are more like family then my students. So I will have none of this posturing" Xolurn and Canala both smiled as they rose from their knees. "Now let's get down to what brings us all here today, your first mission Xolurn." Xolurn's smile seemed to grow wider as he waited for his master to tell him the name of the world he was going to.

He was so focused on his master that he didn't notice the smile on Canala's face had grown just as large as his. She was truly happy for him. He might have slacked off a little more than train but he had earned this. She was sure that he would make a great keyblade master someday. Maybe a legend like the great Sora.

"Master with all due respect where am I going," Xolurn asked with as much excitement as a kid waiting to open their presents on Christmas morning. "Now calm down," said Master Dov with a smile on his face. "You won't do anyone any good if you jump out of your skin." Xolurn took a deep breath and tried his best to calm himself. It wasn't as successful as his master had hoped it be but he no longer felt like he was about to jump out of his skin.

"Feel better," asked Master Dov. Xolurn gave a nod. His Master couldn't help but smile. Even though his student had calmed down externally he could still see the passion burring bright in Xolurn's eyes. "Your first mission will be to the world known as Ipix.

Xolurn ran the name through his head, trying to recall the world that the name was associated with. While it was impossible for anyone to remember all the worlds in Inner Space keyblade masters and students still studied them. He was sure that he had read about Ipix but was having a hard time recalling the details. He felt a pressure in his side and he turned to see Canala motioning him to ask the question. "Oh sorry. What's my mission there Master," asked Xolurn.

"You'll be searching for the keyhole of Ipix. As well as expelling any outside evils you may find there," replied Master Dov. "Excuse me Master? I thought the keyhole of Ipix was locked," said Canala. "Your right Canala.

The keyhole of Ipix was locked long ago. But for reasons unknown it has become unlocked. It is imperative that we relock it as soon as possible," said Master Dov. "Why? What makes it more important than any other world in Inner Space," asked Xolurn.

"A very good question. Ipix is home to a goddess. When we keyblade masters began our mission so long ago she sided with us. In exchange for her help all she asked is that we help keep her world safe," replied Master Dov. "Kind of seems like a useless god. She can't even protect her own world," said Xolurn.

Canala shot him an evil look which caused him to lower his head. He felt bad about what he had said but he had meant it. A god could do a lot more than a keyblade master and exactly what kind of help did she provide? All the powers he had came from the keyblade. Not some divine being in another world.

"Now I know I taught you better than that Xolurn. Everyone's contribution no matter how small plays an important role," said Master Dov. "I would also advise you to watch what you say around her. She tends to be a little moody and the last thing you want is to be on her bad side." Xolurn swallowed hard.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she won't kill you," said Canala. "But she might turn you into a frog or something." He gave her a look. Part of him knew she was kidding and part of him was worried she was serious.

Master Dov let out a small laugh which did nothing to calm Xolurn's nerves. "But in all seriousness. There are several things we need to go over," said Master Dov as he prepared to launch into Xolurn's most hated part of a mission, the briefing.

After about five minutes Xolurn started to tune out his master. It was hard for him to pay attention under normal circumstances. Much less pay attention when someone was droning on and on. But when he heard the word gadgets his ears perked up. "Glad to see I have your attention again," said Master Dov with a smile on his face.

Xolurn's face turned beat red. He should have figured out that his master would notice something like him spacing out. "Now if you want the goodies I have for you you'll have to repeat everything I just said." Xolurn's eyes went wide and sweat began to bead on his forehead. He had heard nothing his master had said.

"Canala, would you please repeat what I just said? And don't be afraid to go into detail about anything that you feel your fellow apprentice might need to know more about." Canala slowly turned to Xolurn, a smile on her face as she said, "With pleasure my master."

Xolurn forced himself to pay attention this time around. He shuddered to think of what Master Dov might do if he didn't pay attention again. Although he couldn't imagine much worse than having to listen to Canala giving the briefing. Normally he could listen to her all day. She had the voice of an angel and the looks to match but that didn't help at a time like this.

After all he was trying to keep his mind on the topic at hand. Which was hard to do when she went into every little detail. Master Dov knew she would do this. That's the only reason he had asked her to repeat the briefing. Xolurn was ready to pull his hair out by the time Canala finished.

"Well it looks like you paid attention this time," said Master Dov. "Now that we have the important things out of the way I can give you this." Master Dov reached into one of his pockets, one that was connected to his sub space. When he pulled his hand out it looked like he was holding a compass. On its lid were two keyblades crossing with a crown in the space between the two blades.

"What's that," asked Xolurn as he pointed at the thing Master Dov was holding. "It's one of the most important tools you'll ever use," replied Master Dov as he handed the compass to Xolurn. "It's called the Kingdom Compass." Xolurn began to examine the compass. It appeared to be a regular compass.

There was nothing special about it what so ever. "Master am I missing something here," asked Xolurn. "The only thing different about this and a normal compass is the branding on the lid. Not that it's not cool but how is this thing the most important tool I'll ever use?" "It's the only an important tool if you know how to use it," replied Master Dov.

"Hold it in your right hand and try to summon your Keyblade." Xolurn was a little skeptical but he did as his master said. He placed the compass in his right hand and began to gather the energy needed to materialize. As he did that he could feel the power being drawn into the compass. At first he tried to stop the energy from being sucked into the compass.

It just didn't feel right but his master had told him to do this. So he stopped fighting it and let the energy flow freely into the compass. The lid popped opened and the needle began to spin. After a few moments the red point of the needle stopped. It pointed right at Canala.

Before he could even ask Master Dov began to explain. "From the look on your face I guess the needle stopped spinning right?" Xolurn gave a nod of his head. Master Dov smiled as he resumed his explanation. He had seen where the needle had stopped.

"The Kingdom Compass has two functions. When you're traveling Inner Space and try to use it it will point you towards a world that needs your help. When your inside a world it will point to the Keyhole but it won't put to its exact location. So, you will still have to do some work. If the Keyhole has been sealed than it will point to the most important thing in that world in the user's heart."

Xolurn's face instantly went beat red as the realization hit him like a lightning bolt, minus the pain of course. His master just kept smiling and Canala just pretended not to notice anything had happened.

After the embarrassment passed Master Dove continued. "Now we move onto something important in its own right," said Master Dov. "As you both know traveling Inner Space is a very dangerous prospect. Even with the powers the Keyblade affords us there is always a risk of being lost in that void." "Master, with all due respect I have piloted a Gummi Ship before and know what precautions need to be taken," said Xolurn.

"In fact it was part of my training if you recall." "Yes I recall," said Master Dov. "I was there for those training sessions. The ones that ended well and the ones that didn't." Xolurn felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him and Master Dov rubbed a finger over one of his scars. "A Gummi Ship will only provide you so much protection. That's why you must know about the other methods of Inner Space travel."

"Master, didn't you tell me the other methods are dangerous," asked Canala. Master Dov gave a nod of his head.

"Your absolutely right," replied Master Dov. "However there is a reason that you need to know about the other methods. If you are ever thrown into the void the Keyblade's power will only shield you for a time but when that power fails if you're lucky you will die. If you find yourself in a situation like that than the dangerous methods will be one of your choices. The one that might preserve your life."

Master Dov was right. It was better to use a risky method than risk falling into the void. He went on to tell his two students about all the different methods there were. He listed the pros and the cons. He also stressed that these methods should only be used as a last resort.

"Now, I have a surprise for you. let's head to the Gummi Ship Room."

Xolurn couldn't believe what he saw when the Gummi Ship Room Doors opened. A sleek new Gummi Ship sat in the middle of the room. It was the one that Xolurn had designed and planned to build when he left on his own someday. But he didn't know how it was sitting here before him now. No one knew about it.

That's when he noticed Canala's grin. He should have been made that she had gone through his things but he wasn't. He was just plain excited. "Do you like your present," asked Master Dov, a grin on his face as well. "Oh, very much," replied Xolurn as he began to inspect the ship.

"It's already equipped with a warp gummi," said Master Dov. "This way you can return here or any world you have visited in an instant. "That cannot have been cheap," said Xolurn. "How could you have afforded it? "I had a little help," replied Master Dov as he gave a wink to Canala.

Xolurn turned to Canala and before he could ask the question that was forming on his lips she gave him a gentle push forwards. "You better get going," said Canala. "The last thing you want to do is be late for your meeting with a God." "Yeah, especially one that can turn me into a frog," said Xolurn with a smile on his face. Master Dov let out a laugh that startled the two apprentices.

"You needn't worry about that," said Master Dov, mirth still on his face. "Canala was just messing with you when she said that. The Goddess Althena is a god of light and love. There is no way she turn anyone into a frog." Xolurn let out a sigh of relief.

It was nice to know that he be coming back home as a human and not an amphibian. "But I suggest you show her the proper respect. I know how you feel about her and your entitled to your own opinion. However she is a valuable ally to the forces of light. I don't see her withdrawing her support over a slight but it's something we can ill afford."

Xolurn gave a nod. Master Dov than reached out his hand. When Xolurn took hold of it to shake his master pulled him in for an embrace. "You take care of yourself and come back to us safe." Xolurn's face turned slightly red with embarrassment.

He wasn't used to his master showing so much emotion. He was glad when Master Dov let him out of the embrace. His master than handed him a device that looked similar to the Kingdom Compass. "What's this," asked Xolurn as he turned the strange device over in his hands several times. "It's a com," replied Master Dov.

"Canala and I both have one. You can use it to get in touch with us at any time. Just be aware that sometimes the barriers between worlds can cause interference." "Thank you my master," said Xolurn as he gave a bow. "Think nothing of it," said Master Dov.

"What kind of master would I be if I sent you out without one?" With that Master Dov gave him a pat on the back and took a step back. Canala than stepped forward and gave him a kiss and not just a quick kiss on the cheek. When she stepped back Xolurn was left in a daze. A pleasant daze but a daze none the less.

"That was for luck," said Canala. She than gave him another. Although this one was as long as the first but to Xolurn it was just as intense. "What was that one for," asked Xolurn when they separated for the second time. "That was to hold you over until you get back.

Xolurn smiled as he got into his Gummi Ship. With his goodbyes said he was ready for his first mission.


End file.
